In the handling of planar elements, such as business forms, it is often desirable to separate the elements into different groups during conveyance thereof. Oftentimes all that is necessary is a small (e.g. one inch) displacement of the elements laterally (e.g. transverse to the direction of conveyance thereof) so that an operator, or subsequent handling equipment, can discern where one group ends and the next begins. This function is particularly desirable for the separation of mailer type business forms, having zipcodes. If the person doing a large mailing presorts the mailers by zipcode, as opposed to delivering them to the postal authorities unsorted, there are enormous savings in postal rates.
According to the present invention, a simple, yet highly effective, compact, and easily retrofit apparatus is provided for separating planar elements into groups, as well as a particular carriage per se for performing that function, and a method of utilizing such apparatus in order to effectively group business forms having machine readable elements thereon (e.g. zipcodes, such as zipcodes in bar code configuration).
According to one aspect of the present invention a method of sorting business forms having first machine readable elements thereon using a carriage having an oscillatable first end, a second end mounted for limited oscillation, and conveyor tapes for conveying business forms in a first direction from the first toward the second ends of the carriage. The method comprises the steps of continuously: (a) Moving a plurality of business forms, in sequence, into operative association with the first end of the carriage, engaged by the conveyor tapes. (b) Powering the business forms in the first direction by engaging them with the conveyor tapes. (c) Sensing the machine readable elements on the business forms. And, (d) in response to step (c), oscillating the carriage first end to move it in a second direction generally transverse to the first direction, and thereby laterally displace a business form from the previous business form.
Some of the business forms typically have second machine readable elements substantially transverse to the first machine readable elements, and the machine readable elements are sensed by a sensor. Also, then, during start-up the sensor is moved from a position in which it reads the second machine readable elements, and then after start-up the sensor is moved to a position in which it reads the first machine readable elements.
Step (b) is typically practiced intermittently, at a speed of over 40 feet per minute (e.g. about 45-50 fpm). There is also typically the further step of discharging the business forms from the conveyor tapes in the first direction, and then further conveying them in the first direction in the lateral position to which they have moved by the carriage. Typically the machine readable elements are zipcodes (e.g. in bar code format), and steps (a) through (d) are practiced to laterally displace business forms with different zipcodes.
According to another aspect of the present invention an oscillatable carriage, per se, is provided. The carriage comprises the following elements: A carriage frame having first and second side rails, a front rail, and a rear rail, the side rails perpendicular to the front and rear rails, all of the rails rigid, and the rails rigidly connected together. A single roller comprising an idler roller mounted adjacent the front rail and extending between the side rails, generally parallel to the front rail. And, an arm having first and second ends, the first end pivotally connected to one of the side rails, and means formed at the second end of said arm for connection to an eccentric drive mechanism.
The invention also is directed to an entire, advantageous, compact and simple apparatus for conveying and separating into discrete groups substantially planar elements. The apparatus comprises: A carriage having first and second ends. A frame. Means for mounting the carriage so that it extends generally horizontally, and so that it is mounted at the second end thereof to the frame for limited oscillatory movement in a generally horizontal plane. Means for effecting significant oscillatory movement of the first end of the carriage in the generally horizontal plane. Conveyor means mounted by the carriage for conveying planar elements from the first to the second end thereof in a first direction. Sensor means mounted on the frame for sensing planar elements on or adjacent the carriage. And, control means responsive to the sensor means for controlling the means for effecting oscillation of the carriage first end.
Preferably the conveyor means comprises a plurality of endless conveyor tapes extending around a first roller mounted at the first end of the carriage and carried by the carriage and rotatable about a generally horizontal axis generally perpendicular to the first direction. A second roller is also provided adjacent the second end of the carriage, and parallel to the first roller, the tapes including an upper portion and a lower portion. The conveyor tapes, in order to prevent movement thereof off of the rollers during shifting of the carriage, preferably are generally circular in cross-section, and they also typically make a maximum angle of about 2-5.degree. (e.g. 3.degree.) with respect to the first direction during shitting. Typically the first and second rollers are grooved and the conveyor tapes are disposed in the grooves of the rollers.
The apparatus according to the invention also further comprises a stationary substantially flat and horizontal support surface for supporting planar elements conveyed by the conveyor tapes disposed between the first and second rollers, and between the upper and lower portions of the tapes. The second roller is typically mounted in the frame, distinct from the carriage. The sensor means typically comprises at least one optical sensor mounted above the carriage, although a plurality of sensors may be provided to ensure proper feed and discharge of the planar elements (e.g. business forms from forms handling equipment, such as a sealer, into a collection bin or the like).
The means for effecting oscillation of the carriage typically comprises an eccentric, a first motor controlled by the control means for rotating the eccentric, and an arm connecting the eccentric to the carriage, the eccentric rotatable about, a generally vertical axis, and the arm generally parallel to the first and second rollers. The arm and motor also support the first end of the carriage. Also there typically are hold down rollers for cooperating with the support surface. The hold down rollers are mounted on the carriage for rotation about axes parallel to the first and second rollers, the axes movable in the first direction with respect to the carriage.
Spring means are typically also provided, such as a coil spring on either side of the carriage, for applying a spring force acting in the generally horizontal plane of oscillation of the carriage. Typically the first motor comprises a stepper motor, and the means for effecting oscillation of the first end of the carriage effects movement thereof about one inch from either side of a center line extending in the first direction. There also typically is provided a second motor for driving the second roller for powering the conveyor tapes, the second motor also controlled by the control means. One or more conveyor belts are provided downstream of the second roller in the first direction, and the second motor typically also drives the conveyor belt(s) to power planar elements, such as business forms, discharged from the second end of the carriage to a collection bin or the like.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective apparatus and method facilitating the separation of planar elements, particularly business forms having machine readable elements, into groups. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.